In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2002/0015110 (‘the '110 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232], entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0128225 (‘the '225 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353], entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0128179 (‘the '179 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352], entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0051724 (‘the '724 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094], entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0117423 (‘the '423 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328], entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0090581 (‘the '581 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393], entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0080479 (‘the '479 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001] entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, novel sub-pixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
For certain subpixel repeating groups having an even number of subpixels in a horizontal direction, the following systems and techniques to affect proper dot inversion schemes are disclosed and are herein incorporated by reference: (1) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0246280 (‘the '280 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,839] entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS”; filed Jun. 6, 2003, (2) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0246213 (‘the '213 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,925] entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION”; filed Jun. 6, 2003, (3) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0246381 (‘the '381 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,931] entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS”; filed Jun. 6, 2003, (4) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0246278 (‘the '278 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,927] entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR”; filed Jun. 6, 2003, (5) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0246279 (‘the '279 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,806] entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS”; and (6) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0246404 (‘the '404 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,838] entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUBPIXEL ARRANGEMENTS” filed Jun. 6, 2003.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0034992 (‘the '992 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612], entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0103058 (‘the '058 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355], entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0085906 (‘the '906 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843], entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0196302 (‘the '302 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0174380 (‘the '380 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING.” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0174375 (‘the '375 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766] entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (7) U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2004/0196297 (‘the '297 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413] entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.